Nukes of Bastion Wiki
Welcome to the Nukes of Bastion Wiki This is the Wiki for Nukes of Bastion, a 2D Roguelike for Android and PC. Story "I don't think that I have known something such as the end of the war. Those who have known it are the dead who no longer exist in this life after the catastrophe." '' '' Argennt, leader of the LightCrawlers. Mankind was plunged into chaos when governments found a way to induce his people to war, using his faith as a weapon, by using psychotronics - remote machines capable of controlling the human brain. The GrayBeat project was developed by the upper echelons of society in a world under crisis, poverty, hunger and thirst. The project, created to implement audio and false images directly in the mind of the human being to create the Apocalypse, was the trigger for a war enraged. The governments of the Earth, plunged into panic, started a nuclear war, where millions died destroying everything in its path, leaving a few chosen and waking up to other more ancient, legendary, mysterious or mystical. New global communities borned trying to rebuild the life as it was before, however, the place to which earlier used to call "Earth" had been ravaged impeding its reconstruction. Different groups had been born with a variety of very large targets. While some are looking for survival, others seek power, other maintain a normal life, some just want to see the world burn, others seek equality, others fix the environment and the darker ones wants instantiating a new world order. What will be the path that you are going to choose? About The Game You wake up in the middle of nowhere. You don't remember who you are nor where you come from. You have to find Supplies and take decisions in order to survive. The game includes a World Map in its mechanics which includes unique text-based options that needs to be used in order to survive. When inside a Dungeon, the World Map stats won't be affected by time, except Stamina, which depletes every second, if it gets to 0, you will start losing life while being inside the Dungeon, but not at the World Map, which instead, will start recovering while being there, unless you are hidden. Helpful Pages # Supplies # World Map Updates * June-17-2018: ** Joystick was reworked and revised to work better. ** Fixed yet another bug that would render your character unable to move while inside a Dungeon. * June-16-2018: ** Optimized graphics, should improve your FPS overall. ** Fixed a bug where enemies would spawn walking to a tile outside of the allowed range. ** Fixed a bug where crates would drop infinite loot. ** Fixed a bug that would prevent movement in some dungeons. * June-15-2018: ** Added Perk system, this gives you an initial advantage, this is being tested as a BETA feature, we would like to hear from you. ** Fixed bug where player would get stuck. ** Improved performance in "Low Graphics" mode. * April 24, 2018 - Based in the feedback we got from /r/roguelikes we are please to announce the following changes, which are live into the Play Store. ** Fixed Flamethrower bug that made first flame shoot to be invisible ** Fixed bug where pressing a World Map action would show another option I.E. MoveOn/Hide ** Fixed Scavengers Try Talk bug ** The World Map action buttons were made a bit larger because some people reported issues when trying to press. ** Opened chests and doors, shopped wood trees and picked stones no longer prevents path finding system to reach a selected tile (player movement). ** Added visual indicator for monsters and scavengers to show their experience level * April 23, 2018 - Based in the feedback we got from /r/roguelikes we are please to announce the following changes, which are live into the Play Store. ** Added Zoom In & Zoom Out through a camera view switch button ** Fixed FATS bug that won't allow the game to continue being played ** Fixed FATS attacking slot position ** FATS can only be used in humans now, if you try to attack a monster using FATS a warning will be shown. ** During Dungeon mode, items that are for World Map purpose will show a label as "W.M. Only" ** During Dungeon mode, items that are for World Map purpose won't be able to be dragged to the quick slots anymore. ** Fixed a bug that while in dungeon mode, and having the inventory open, UI buttons such as Skip Turn and Switch Camera view would be touched if inventory ball would drag to its sides. ** Added a visual indicator that it's another player's turn ** Fixed a bug that prevented Gold Indicator on World Map to update after you sold items. ** Added settings menu to the game, you can now enable/disable sound, enable/disable music, Save&Quit and Save&Continue. * April 22, 2018 - The game launches as open beta for Android. Reddit post can be found here. Latest activity Some screenshots from the game Category:Browse